Sowing the Seas of Evil
Sowing the Seas of Evil is the forty-first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. It is also the one hundred and fifty-third of the series as a whole. It is the ninth episode of the Alien Ranger arc. Hydro Hog's appearance in the next two episodes is setup here, as well as the storyline involving an arrowhead given to Tommy (see Notes below). The 31st Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Summary Young Kat must pass a test of character to earn her Zeo Sub-Crystal, while Young Tommy meets with a wise Native American named True of Heart, who speaks of events yet to come as he helps to reveal the Sub-Crystal. Seeking an ally to destroy the Alien Rangers, Lord Zedd learns of their nemesis Hydro Hog and makes arrangements for his trip to Earth. Plot For his Zeo Quest, Young Tommy arrives in the middle of a Native American village and attempts to ask the villagers where to find a "shiny rock". One of them points to a falcon flying overhead, which confuses Tommy until he realizes that he should follow it. Elsewhere, Young Kat has landed in the Australian Outback and begins her own search for a Zeo Sub-Crystal. In Angel Grove, Billy is working on his Weather Modulator with Cestro, which will allow him to create purified rain water for the Alien Rangers to hydrate with. As they work, Billy asks Cestro if Aquitar has any villains like Lord Zedd to deal with. Cestro tells him about Hydro Hog, Emperor of the Dark Waters and the archenemy of the Alien Rangers. Zedd overhears from the Moon Palace and decides to send Hydro Hog an invitation to Earth in order to deal with their mutual enemy. Still following the falcon, Tommy is surprised to see a man sitting behind him. He introduces himself as True of Heart and tells Tommy that he has been waiting for him. True of Heart guides Tommy to a set of etchings on a rock wall, where he tells a tale of how a visitor will come and retrieve a crystal of great power. When Tommy asks where the crystal is, however, the wise man laughs. In Australia, Kat sees what looks like her own adult self driving by in a jeep and asks for help in finding a crystal. The woman introduces herself as Agatha and offers to show Kat the way. In the Moon Palace, Finster is building a dimensional teleporter that will send Hydro Hog to Earth, and the energy drain involved is detected by the Command Center and the Alien Rangers. Under their feet, Goldar and Rito Revolto are still lost in the tunnels and are bickering over who has to hold the bomb next. When Rito tries to pass the bomb onto Goldar, he accidentally activates it. Billy completes his Weather Modulator and Cestro tests it to great success, but Rita demands that Zedd do something about it. Tenga Warriors are sent down to destroy the device and Cestro is unable to stop them as they wreck it and fly away. Back with the Zeo Quests, Kat and Agatha pause to see an old lady (who also looks like adult Kat) lost on the road. She asks that someone help her home, but Agatha insists that they continue on towards the crystal. Kat chooses to help the lady and leaves Agatha. As to Tommy, True of Heart tells him that to find the crystal, he must let go of who he is and reach out to the identity within himself. With the forces of nature as his guide, Tommy begins his search. Zedd prepares to activate the teleporter, and the Alien Rangers panic when they realize that he intends to send Hydro Hog to Earth. Alpha 5 immediately takes action to block the teleport from going through. The old lady is finally home, and she rewards Kat's selfless decision to help her by giving her the Zeo Sub-Crystal she seeks. Meanwhile, Tommy reaches the top of a cliff and sees three Sub-Crystals before him, only one of which is real. Trusting his heart, Tommy picks the correct one. True of Heart congratulates Tommy and gives him half of an arrowhead as a memento of his quest, then tells him that the other half will be found when the time is right. As the pair are returned to the Command Center, Alpha and Billy finish adjustments and stop Hydro Hog's arrival. Zedd swears that he'll bring the Emperor of the Dark Waters to Earth yet. Cast *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy Oliver *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky DeSantos *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam Park *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha Campbell *Julia Jordan as Young Katherine "Kat" Hillard *David Bacon as Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Alien Ranger) *Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) *Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger) *Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Alien Ranger) *Frank Salsedo as True of Heart *Catherine Sutherland as Agatha and the Old Lady *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa **Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Brad Orchard as Hydro Hog (voice) Song *Tenga Bye Bye (Instrumental) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Adam, Rocky, and Aisha do not appear in this episode. *This episode uses no Sentai footage. *Cestro is the only Alien Ranger to appear morphed in this episode. *This episode introduces Tommy's Native American heritage and his half of an arrowhead, both of which will be expanded on in Power Rangers Zeo starting in the episode "Inner Spirit". *The episode's title is a nod reference to a Tears For Fears song. *Tommy's Sub-Crystal glowed Red when he retrieved it, foreshadowing his upcoming Ranger color change. *Kat's Sub-Crystal glowed Pink when she retrieved it as Kat becomes the only one to retain her Ranger color. VHS Release The following scenes were included on the VHS Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest: *Tommy & Katherine's Zeo Quest and their return to the Command Center *Goldar and Rito's trip through the passages of the Command Center. See Also (Hydro Hog costume) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers